Strong
by EvilMicella
Summary: *~*Done*~* Hermione made a big mistake when she married Draco Malfoy. His abusivness is too much for her and she needs help. Who will she turn to? Will she face her fears? Find out, and please review!
1. Help

Strong  
  
  
  
She fell to the ground from the strong force. Draco was standing above her, hand raised.  
  
"Not again..please..no.." Hermione said weakly. She tried to get up, but she was too weak. Draco grabbed Hermione by the arm and dragged her into a small room. This room use to be a pearly white, but now it was dirty and specs of blood here and there. He threw her against the wall, and locket the door. Hermione started to cry. She thought she would be use to the beatings by now, since it's been happining for 3 years now. Shaking, she got up and went to the door. It was definatly locked. Her life has been a living hell since her marrige to Draco, on June 23. He was a loving, sweet, gentle guy back then, but now he was a uncaring, mean, tough guy who beat her about 5 times a day. Some for no reason what-so-ever. Hermione fell to the ground. She wanted to send a plead for help to Ron. Harry, on the other hand, had been out of touch since her wedding. She curled up in a ball and fell asleep.  
  
The next day, Hermione awoke with the sound of an unlocking of a door. She knew not to get out right away, but wait for him to go to work. 2 hours later, she heard the door close, and she quietly left the room. Before she could do anything, a small owl flew through an open window, and into the wall. Instantly, she knew it was Ron's owl.  
  
Dear 'Mione,  
  
How've you been? I haven't hear from you for a while, you ok? How's your..marriage going? I really do hope you are ok, 'Mione. If anythings wrong, you can tell me. Either in letters o you can come and tell me. Please answer back, 'Mione. Please.  
  
Love, Ron  
  
Love? That ment something, didn't it? I have to go see him, I need to talk to him. I need him to comfort me and I need a shoulder to cry on. Hermione's mind was buzzing. She grabbed her wand from the table and appaperated to Ron's front door. She took a deep breath and knocked. The door opened, and a tall, red headed, blue eyed, man stood before her. It was Ron.  
  
"Hermione?" he asked. "Is that really you?? You look so different! Come on in!" and he let her through.  
  
"Ron," Hermione said, sitting on his couch, "I got your mail today. I do need to talk to you, really bad."  
  
"That's what I'm here for, 'Mione," Ron smiled his warm smile. Every time he smiled, it made her melt. It worked once again, but she got to the subject.  
  
"It's about Draco and me," She said, "He's been. . .abusive." Ron's face went into a deep conerned look.  
  
"What that git do to you, 'Mione?" he said, and Hermione knew he was angry at Draco. She pulled her sleeves up and showed him the bruises, and the cuts. Finally, she showed him her worst one yet. The biggest bruise on her leg. It was the size of a cd, and it was a greenish-red color. Hermione looked up at Ron. His eyes were wide open, then he started to get up.  
  
"That little piece of crap! I'll get him for this one," he started to go towards the door. "Ron! No, please, don't! Please!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Bloody hell, Hermione! Why not? He hurt you, and now I'm going to hurt him," he said, very angry. Hermione touched his clenched fist. It made him calm down and relaxed. The only one so far that could control his anger was Hermione. He sighed and sat down next to Hermione.  
  
"I'm going to settle this myself, but. . ." she said, nervously, "could you come with? In case something goes wrong?"  
  
"Of course I will! Anything for you Hermione," Ron said, full of life. They stared at each other in the eye. Slowly, they bent forward and kissed each other. It was a beautiful kiss Hermione ever got. A powerful kiss, and a passionate kiss. After what seemed 10 minutes, they pulled away, and left to find Draco at home.  
  
  
  
Like it? I know, I just put my 4th story on an hour ago, but I couldn't wait 4 this. Keep checkin' 4 my next chapter! Plz review!!! Btw, none of these characters are mine, so don't sue me.  
  
P.S  
  
This Story was inspired by the song "Hero" but I can't exactly spell the singer's name, BUT Jennifer Love Hewitt was in the video. But it also goes with the song Through the Rain by Mariah Carey. And I LOVED your fic, L James. It makes you stop and think about how Anna felt when she was at the garden. Reminded me of a cloudy, rainy fall, or spring day, like now, but no snow, lol. It felt like I was IN her. Could feel her feelings. Amazing thing that is, so you *are* a great writer 


	2. The Fight

The Fight  
  
A/N Thanks to my ONLY reviewer(lol), BluePineappleWine, for, of course, reviewing. I think Hermione was on crack when she married Draco, or she was high, one of those. Lol. Here's my story:  
  
  
  
Ron and Hermione appaperated to the front door of her house. She opened it and stormed in, telling Ron to stay where he was. She also told him not to come in unless it was getting past slapping, which was what he usually did to her.  
  
"Draco!" She yelled, standing in between the door and stairs. "Where are you?" Draco casually walked down the stairs.  
  
"What do you want, mudblood?" he sneered, as though they were never married.  
  
"This has to stop! I can't stand your beatings and yellings," Hermione yelled. Draco slapped her. Ron was about to run in and punch him, but remembered what he promised to Hermione. 'Damn, it's hard to keep this promise' Ron thought. She didn't seemed hurt, but there was a red mark where he had slapped her.  
  
"STOP!" she yelled again, but louder. Draco, again, slapped her, and she fell to the ground. Ron looked at Hermione for permission to come in, but she shook her head. She got up, and smacked Malfoy back. He staggered and looked amazed that she slapped him back for the first time. He got out of daze, and grabbed her arm, throwing her into the wall. That was Ron's cue to enter.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here, Weasel?" Malfoy asked, very angry, as Ron walked in, calmly, though he was both frightened and mad.  
  
"Why the fuck are YOU hurting Hermione?" Ron asked, suddenly grabbing Malfoy by the collar of his shirt. Hermione just sat there, too weak to move, while hoping Ron'll be ok, because Malfoy has a powerful arm. She should know. Malfoy kicked Ron in the stomach, causing him to let go. He grabbed Ron by HIS collar.  
  
"None of your business, Weasley. Get out of my house, you piece of crap," Malfoy sneered, punching Ron in the face, but he didn't stop.  
  
"DRACO!! STOP!!" Hermione yelled, getting her strength back. She jumped up, and grabbed the hand that was punching Ron.  
  
"Get off, mudblood!" He yelled back, pushing her away, right into a small desk nearby. Ron clenched his fist and he punched Malfoy with ALL his strength in the stomach, and then in the face, knocking him out cold. He ran to Hermione, who was on the floor, also knocked out.  
  
"Hermione! Are you ok? Please wake up!!!" Ron cried out. She was still breathing, but barely. "Don't leave me, Hermione! Don't!" He yells to himself. He starts giving Hermione mouth-to-mouth resecitation. After about 5 minutes, it starts to work. She's breathing normally, and her eyes are starting to open. Ron smiled at her when they were fully open.  
  
"W-hat happened?" she asked a bit drowzy.  
  
"After you were knocked out, I punched Malfoy in the stomach, and then in the face, knocking HIM out," Ron said, pointing to Malfoy, who was on the ground, lifeless.  
  
Hermione started to get emotional and cried, "Oh, Ron!!" and gave him a hug. Ron hugged back back, happy she was still with him. They both pulled away, but still having their arms around each other. Hermione leaned forward slightly, and so did Ron. Their lips were about to touch, when the door slammed open. In the doorway, were two people. Viktor Krum came rushing in, kneeling on the side of Hermione.  
  
"Vhat did this dumbass do to you?" he asked her, glaring at Ron, who was glaring back.  
  
"He didn't do anything,Viktor!" she yelled at him. "Draco Malfoy's the one who did it!"  
  
"Oh. . .vell, vhy don't you come to my place and I can help you recover," Viktor offered. Hermione had to admit she still had feelings towards Viktor. But she had feelings toward Ron, too. She looked over at Ron. He was looking at the ground, but senced Hermione was looking at him, so he looked up. All he did was shrug. Hermione bit her lip, but she decided to. . .  
  
"Ok, Viktor, I'll come. Not too long, though," she finally answered, but she started to regret it. Ron's heart fell to the bottom of his stomach (A/N: not LITERALLY, just so ya know). His eyes started to get watery, but he wipped them with his sleeve, acting as if he was tired, and wiping dust away. 'Why did I say I would!! Damn me' Hermione thought, mentally banging her head. Just as she was about to say she didn't want to now, Viktor pulled her to her feet and out the door in a flash. Ron hadn't gotten a chance to say good-bye. He reliezed that the second person at the door was still there. For the first time, he looked to see who it was. To his very surprise, it was. . .  
  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I'm making ya turn to the next chapter for ya to find out!!! Ha ha ha!! Ok, I know I'm sad, but I wanted it to be a cliffhanger, so, yeah, but I wanted to finish it.so.here I so sadley am. R/R! 


	3. Choosing Carefully

(Has No Name)  
  
Ok, I didn't know a name for this.so, there ISN'T ANY!! AHAHAHAHA, HEHEHEHE, HOHOHOHOHOHO!!! Ooo, looky! The men in white suits are here to take me away again to the room with padded walls!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! YOU CAN NEVER SILENCE ME!!!!! NEVER!!! NEV-*white suit ppl put tape over her mouth*  
  
"Harry!!! Where've you been!" Ron said, jumping up and giving his best friend a FRIENDLY hug (A/N This ain't no slash, lol).  
  
"Hello, Ron," Harry said, after they stopped hugging (A/N In a FRIENDLY way). "I've been with Sirius all these years. Sorry I kept out of touch. But it seems that life hasn't been dull without me." He looked over at Malfoy, STILL knocked out.  
  
"Heh, well, it's been a weird three years," Ron smiled.  
  
"It seems that way," Harry started to laugh, but he then stopped, looking serious. "About Hermione-"  
  
"No, she isn't officially dating me, she's married to Malfoy still, as you know, but he was beating her, I came and saved her, and now Viky gets her. My life is bullshit," Ron said, thinking he was reading Harry's mind. Though he didn't know that it wasn't what Harry was thinking.  
  
"Actually, Ron, I know what you can do," Harry said. "Go to Viktor's house and get Hermione. Tell her how you feel."  
  
"She already knows how I feel! I kissed her once before, and I was about to kiss her again, but you guys came. If she loved me back, she'd still be here," Ron said, cracking on his words.  
  
"I know she does, Ron, but you got to go and find if it's the total truth," Harry said.  
  
"Would you come with? In case I mess up, or something?" Ron asked.  
  
"Anything for my best friend and my other best friend," Harry said, smiling, and they left to Viktor's.  
  
Outside, while Harry was getting behind the bush to hide, a window was opened, and Viktor and Hermione were on the couch. Ron started to get heated up, and pounded on the door. After a few minutes later, Viktor opened it. His face went from happy to mad, and he hissed at Ron, "Vhat the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"To get my 'Mione back!" Ron said, storming in and to where Hermione was.  
  
"Ron! What-" Hermione started to asked him, as he sat next to her, where Viktor was once sitting, but he interrupted.  
  
"Hermione, I need you! I love you! Please come back to me!" Ron said, grabbing Hermione's hands into his own. Her eyes were all watery, and and she was smiling.  
  
"NO, HERM-OH-NINNY! I love you!" Viktor said, very angry.  
  
"At least I can get her name right!" Ron yelled at him. He then went back to Hermione. "Please, 'Mione! My life is nothing without you!"  
  
"If you say yes to him, Herm-oh-ninny, I have no choice but to kill myself!" Viktor said, getting a knife and putting it to his throat.  
  
"Viktor! Please don't!" Hermione shouted at him. She looked at Ron, and started to say the words she hoped she'd never say, "I'm sorry, Ron. I can't, I.I love Viktor." She only said that because he was going to kill himself. Ron's hands were starting to shake, but he got up, and before he left the room, he stopped, and look Hermione in the eye.  
  
"Fine, 'Mione. I'll be at my home, lonely forever. But I'll always love you, no matter who you're with, or who I'll be with, if there is anyone," and he left. Hermione felt tears leave her eyes and drip on her clothes.  
  
"Thought he'd never leave," Viktor said, putting down his knife. "The stupid, pathetic git. He vouldn't be able to support you, anyvays. He's too poor to buy a house." He then felt a hard force smack him.  
  
"Don't you DARE call him pathetic! Look at yourself! I love him more than you! He's a sweet, protective, romantic guy and you're a sour, harmful, and unromantic creep! I don't know WHY I told him I loved you. It was a down right lie!" She yelled at him, putting her arm down, and before she left the room and out the door in search of Ron, she looked back at Viktor. "And he does have a house! It's better than this shit!" and she slammed the door.  
  
Ron decided to walk home to think about what happened tonight. Harry was walking with him too.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ron.I thought she would-" Harry started, but Ron put up his hand.  
  
"Its alright, Harry, it's not your fault," Ron said, looking to the ground. Harry looked behind them, and then gave Ron a smile.  
  
"Later, Ron." And he appaperated away. 'Oh, great, now my only friend left,' Ron thought, but then he found out why. He heard someone call his name.  
  
"Ron!! Ron, wait!!" Hermione was calling, trying to catch up. She finally did, out of breath. "Ron, I'm SOOOOO sorry!! I only said I loved him because he was going to kill himself. I didn't want anyone to die, Ron. It was you I always loved! Please forgive me," Ron looked into her eyes. She was crying, and crying a lot. He didn't answer her, he looked away.  
  
"Ron, please!" Hermione sobbed. After a few minutes, she said again, "I'm sorry. I guess I understand why you won't talk to me." And she started to walk away. Ron then knew he needed her, he wanted her, he loved her. He walked over to her back, and tapped her on the shoulder. She quickly turned around, and there was Ron, smiling at her. She smiled back. Before they knew it, they were hugging. Again, they leaned in and kissed each other. Not a weak, little kiss, but a powerful, big kiss. Long one, too, not to mention. They finally seperated, and Ron took her back to his house.  
  
They entered his house, and Ron took off Hermione's coat, and put it on the hanging rack. He put his arms around her waist.  
  
"Wanna see my room?" He whispered to her, and she giggled.  
  
"Of course! I'd LOVE to see your room!" Hermione replied, and they ran up stairs.  
  
A/N: Man, I thought this was a good chapter, or at least better than most of the ones I write. I didn't want to finish, even if my parents are asleep, and I hate when they go b4 me. Mwahahaha..the white coated ppl let me out. *cough*ImeanIletmyselfoutwhilethey'reoutcold*cough* Review plz!!!! 


	4. My Thanks

My Thanks  
  
Thank you ppl for reviewing. I'm glad that ya guys actually sat down to read. I dunno if I would've, lol. Well, thanks to the following:  
  
BluePineappleWine  
  
me  
  
Sweet lil Angel  
  
eckles71  
  
dEath-2-sParky  
  
Thanks again!  
  
And if ya did like mah story, you can check out my sequel to Strong. It's called, "Life After Rough Times". It is a bit violent on the second chpt, or a bit..freaky, but I think it's pretty much ok. Oh, not to mention the second flashback was a bit freaky too. But the second chpt wouldn't make too much sence it I didn't put it in. A bit of spelling mistakes may be there too, and there will be things as, "and and", but my computer is too slow to fix it. Hope ya like it as much as ya did this!! 


End file.
